


Lessons on Love

by EvilAndRegal (bcandy1029)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Once Upon A Time, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcandy1029/pseuds/EvilAndRegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina is a 12th grade Literature teacher. Emma Swan just so happens to be her student. When Regina gives Emma after school tutoring, what happens when sparks fly? Will they be able to deny the attraction?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

 

Regina Mills, a 12 grade teacher, walked up and down the aisles in her classroom as her students were reading their class book, 'To Kill A Mockingbird'. They were taking turns reading the pages, and taking notes.

 

“Okay, class. So where does this story take place?” Regina asked her students. “Remember to write this down as we are discussing this.” She picked on a student who raised his hand.

“Maycomb County, Alabama.” He answered her.

 

“You are correct. The narrator, Scout...we all know she is 6 years old, but she speaks with maturity beyond her years. Why is that?” She asked again. Another student raised her hand. “Yes, Ms. Swan?”

 

“Because of the circumstances that surround her and what she observes.” Emma Swan spoke up. She smiled and looked back at her book.

 

“Yes, thank you Ms. Swan. Being in an environment that forces you to grow up, changes how you think of the world. In Scout's case, she had to grow up. Not only physically, but mentally.” Regina said. She paused for a moment, looking at the clock on the wall. “Go ahead and pack up your things, guys. The bell is about to ring.” She said and walked back to her desk. Hearing the bell ring, as she had foretold, she watched as her students filed out of the room. One student was left, and she smiled as that student walked over to her desk.

 

“How may I help you, Ms. Swan?” She asked, looking the blonde in her eyes.

 

“I know we are having a test in a few days, and I need help. I was wondering if you can tutor me again?” Emma asked. Regina had been helping her with her studies for the past semester. They only had three months left, and though Emma was doing well in the class, at this point, she just wanted an excuse to be near Regina. Truth be told, Emma had a crush on her brunette teacher. She knew it was crazy to ever think that maybe, just maybe, Regina would ever be interested in her but a part of her held out hope.

 

“Of course. Is 5 o'clock okay for you?” Regina asked, professionalism, laced in her voice.

 

“Yes. Thank you, Ms. Mills.” Emma grabbed her things.

 

“Okay, don't forget to bring your book and notes.” Regina said, writing a memo on her notepad. Emma grabbed her things and left just as another student walked in to ask Regina a question.

 

Regina watched as Emma walked out the door before turning her attention to the student in front of her. “How may I help you, Evan?”

* * *

 

It was a little after 5 p.m. and Emma drove her car, that she bought for her 18th birthday, around the neighborhood she has come to know, and found the house she was looking for. Once parked in the driveway, she grabbed her tote and walked over to the door. Ringing the doorbell, she could hear the sound all the way outside.

 

“One moment!” Emma heard coming from within. It didn't take long before the door opened to reveal the brunette dressed in a blue knee length dress. It took Emma a moment to gather her thoughts to form words.

 

“I'm sorry, do we need to reschedule?” Emma asked.

 

“I'm sorry?” Regina asked, opening the door wider to let Emma in.

 

“It's just that it looks like you're about to go on a date. You look stunning.” Emma said as she walked inside.

 

Regina smiled as she led Emma to her dining room table. “Thank you, dear. There is no need to reschedule as I am going out later. Just wanted to get dressed before hand.”

 

“As long as you are sure.” Emma said. Part of her was sad that she may be going on a date.

 

“Of course, dear. Now go ahead and take out your book. Would you like something to drink? Water, perhaps?” Regina asked her.

 

“Water please.”

 

“Coming up.” Regina smiled and walked to the kitchen.

* * *

 

It had been about 30 minutes, and Emma felt like she understood everything to be able to pass the test. She relaxed in her chair and laughed.

 

“What's so funny?” Regina asked. She had a smile on her face too, seeing the blonde's features light up.

 

“Oh nothing...I'm just amazed I got all of this in 30 minutes. Record time.” Emma explained. She placed her hands on top of her book that laid on the table.

 

Regina smiled and placed her hand on Emma's. “You are a great student.” Emma's eyes went straight to their touching hands.

 

“What is a great student without an amazing teacher?” Emma asked, afraid of moving her hand that would make Regina realize that her own hand lingered. Too late.

 

Regina cleared her throat and removed her hand, realizing how close they were. She knew that their study sessions at her house were not protocol and that if anyone from the school saw that, she would get in a lot of trouble but she couldn't deny the connection between her and Emma. It was something both knew were there, but never spoke about it. Admittedly, she knew it was a dangerous line she was treading, so thus the reason why she was trying to get the notion of connection from her mind by 'dating' other people.

 

“I-I'm sorry.” Emma stumbled over her words for a bit.

 

“It's me. I'm sorry.” Regina apologized. “I'm glad you are getting it. Do you have any other questions?” Regina asked.

 

Just when Emma was about to answer her question, Regina's doorbell rang. She excused herself to answer the door. Emma heard Regina's voice, and then another voice...a woman's? Emma knew it had to be Regina's date so she packed up her book and notes. She walked towards the door, slowly, taking in the looks of the other woman. The woman was statuesque, and amazingly gorgeous. She was dressed as sophisticated as Regina and Emma felt jealous. The woman smiled at Emma.

 

“I'm going to go. Have a great night.” Emma said. Regina waved.

 

“Bye Emma. I'll see you on Monday. Have a wonderful weekend.” Regina said as she watched the blonde walk away. Part of her felt a hint of sadness. It wasn't a matter of age that they couldn't be together. She was 24, and Emma was turning 19. She wished she wasn't Emma's teacher. Being her educator made things very complicated.

 

“You look beautiful. Are you ready to go?” The woman, known as Candice, asked.

 

Regina nodded her head. “Let me just get my purse.” Regina walked away for a moment and got her purse before heading back to Candice. She smiled and they headed out.

 

**A/N: This is based off a prompt made by Marie C. Sorry it took forever for me to upload this! This will be a multi-chapter fic. Review and let me know what you think!**

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Emma waited outside of the dressing room, waiting for her best friend, Ruby, to come out. It had been Ruby's idea to go shopping on a Saturday afternoon and she demanded that Emma show her face. Emma tried to look interested, but she really was not.

"Emma, wake up! How do I look?" Ruby, excitedly asked. Emma looked at her outfit. She couldn't tell the difference.

"What am I supposed to notice?" Emma asked.

"Oh my God, Emma. You're a horrible shopping buddy. I'm trying to get this guy to notice me, and we all know guys don't pay attention to much. I wonder, who acts the exact same way..." Ruby raised her eyebrow at Emma. "Your attention span is like a guy's. Except...when you're around Ms. What's her name."

"Mills. Ms. Mills." Emma rolled her eyes as she corrected her friend.

"Exactly. You corrected me, which means you pay attention. Now pay attention to me."

"Fine. I notice your boobs." Emma sighed and waved her hands to make her point. Ruby gave a huge grin.

"Really? Awesome! That's just what I was going for." Ruby became more self engrossed, looking at herself in the mirror. Emma shook her head. Her friend was definitely a piece of work.

"Okay, can we go now?" Emma's voice dripped of boredom.

"Yes. I'm only saying that because I found the perfect outfit. But don't think we are done. We are going to Charming Charlie's to get you a prom dress."

"Hell no, Ruby. No way." Emma profusely shook her head.

"Come on, Emma. Granny gave me extra money to get you something too." Ruby put on her best puppy doe-eyed look. Emma sighed and crossed her arms.

"Fine, but only on one condition. Don't put me in a cutesy frilly dress." Emma stated. Ruby squealed and quickly hugged her friend before going back into the dressing room.

* * *

 

**Charming Charlies**

Emma groaned as she walked out of the dressing room. She looked down at her dress and closed her eyes. Her dress was pink.

" You look so cute, Emma! I don't know what's wrong with you." Ruby clasped her hands together. She smiled.

"I look like a pack of bubblicious bubble gum. I do not look cute." Emma went to go back into the dressing room. "I better be paid for this torture!" Emma yelled out from the dressing stall.

"Shut up and come out already." Ruby called out to Emma.

"I thought I already did that!" Emma quipped. She started laughing.

"You know what I mean!" Ruby said as Emma opened the door. This time, she didn't squirm in her clothes. "We are getting there. How do you feel?" Ruby asked.

"A little better. It's not horrible unlike that other trash garment." Emma looked at herself in the mirror. Her dress this time was a black strapless dress that went to her feet. It was silky, and hugged close to her body.

"You need more bling. This is too plain Jane." Ruby remarked.

"You know what would be even better?" Emma asked. "A plaid patterned dress. I'd dig that." Emma smirked.

Ruby shook her head. "Sometimes, I worry about you. I truly do. This is why I'm the fashionista of this friendship. Now go change into the other dress." She directed Emma with her hands back into the stall.

Emma finally came out in the last dress. She looked at Ruby and was surprised her brunette friend couldn't even form a word. She was wearing another long dress, but this time it was white. It had a scoop neckline embellished bodice that flowed down to the floor. The other side of her dress was backless and it showed off her toned back.

"I think I know who's going to be getting some on prom night." Ruby laughed.

"Shut up. For one, not going to happen. Second of all, I don't even have a date." Emma told Ruby.

"Oh shush. We're gonna get you a date even if I have to be your date. Don't even worry about that." Ruby said. "Oh my god, Emma, I just can't get over it. You look like...what's that called...oh yeah, 'Swan Queen' from that movie with Natalie Portman. This is definitely your dress.

"Okay, I'm gonna go change now before you barf puppies and rainbows." Emma laughed and walked back into the dressing stall.

After Emma came back out, the girls walked over to the front counter and Ruby paid for Emma's dress.

"Thank you for buying this for me, Ruby. All joking aside." Emma thanked her friend.

"Of course, Emma. I wouldn't have it any other way. Granny loves you, so it wasn't even a question." Ruby smiled and hugged Emma as they walked out.

 

**A/N: Reviews make me all warm and fuzzy inside :) Hint Hint. ;) I hope you like the Swan Queen reference!**


End file.
